Holy Matrimony
by Yuri-san
Summary: Lily and James's wedding day in three parts. Includes Lily hiding, then exposing a little "secret". It's cuteness if I do say so myself. COMPLETED!
1. Before the Ceremony Girls

A.N. This is Lily and James's wedding. I wrote it in three parts. Before the ceremony- girls, before the ceremony- guys, and the ceremony. Enjoy.

Legal Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter blah, blah, blah...

* * *

Chapter 1- Before the Ceremony- Girls 

"Yes, you look fine," Gen assured Lily for what had to be the fourth time in the past 20 minutes.

"Are you sure?" Lily asked as she glanced at her reflection in the mirror again.

"Yes!" Gen snapped. "I'm positive! Marci, Celeste! Doesn't Lily look just fine?"

"Yeah," they agreed in unison.

The was silence for a few seconds, then, "Are you really sure because-"

"YES!" all three girls screamed.

"Oh."

"You should listen to them dear," the mirror told Lily. "They're right. Besides, the black haired lass behind you looks ready to kill someone any second now."

"Yes, she gets like that," Lily told the mirror. Then, in a whisper, "I think she's bi-polar."

"I second that," Marci said.

"I heard that!" Gen yelled.

"You can't kill family," Marci reminded Gen, just in case she'd forgotten.

"Oh, if you weren't my cousin..." Gen muttered, but she never got to finish her sentence because Sirius poked his head into the room.

"Are you ladies almostGen!" Sirius exclaimed. "In a dress! Well, I nevowmyspleen."

"And don't come back!" Gen called after him as he limped off clutching his sore stomach. She shut the door. "That outta keep him away."

"Violent girl, isn't isn't she?" the mirror commented.

"Yes, very," Celeste agreed.

"Hey Lily, you o.k?" Marci asked. "You look kinda..."

"Out of it," Gen finished for her. "Cheer up. You are getting married to the childishyet handsomelove of your life. You're supposed to be happy."

"I'm just nervous," Lily said with a sigh. " Is this right? I mean... I love James but... I don't know, I'm Muggle-born and he's...not..."

"So?" Celeste asked. "That doesn't matter to him or us, so it shouldn't matter to you either. He's head over heels in love with you and you've got it pretty bad for him too. That's all that counts."

"I suppose... but.."

"No buts," Gen interrupted. " Now, we gotta go, or you'll be late for your own wedding," she said as she escorted Lily out after Celeste and Marci.

"But... I'm pregnant, Gen," Lily whispered.

"What?" Gen hissed. "Since when? Oh god, Lily, that's great! Does James know?"

"No," Lily admitted. "What if he gets mad? What if he doesn't want a kid?"

"Lily, calm down," said Gen. "James loves you. He'll be thrilled to pieces. Now, smile."

Lily smile half-heartedly. "Nuh-uh." Gen said. "That won't cut it." She reached out and tickled her red-headed friend.

"Ha-haha-Gen-s-stop-ha-ha-ha-G-Gen!" Lily sputtered.

Gen stopped as per request. "That's more like it. You ready?" she asked as they stopped before the doors to the sanctuary.

Lily grinned. "Ready as I'll ever be."

-tbc-

* * *


	2. Before the Ceremony Guys

A.N. Yes... you can have the mirror (that comment was directed toward The Werewolf Mage)...and the guys...

* * *

Before the Ceremony- Guys 

"Cowabunga!"

"Sirius!" Remus yelled. "Quit jumping on the furniture and get ready!"

"Yessir."

"Where's my tie?" James called.

"Around your waist," Peter told him.

"Huh? Oh..." James scratched his head quizzically. "How'd that get there?"

"I have no clue..." Remus said. "Oi Sirius! Put your socks on _correctly_!"

Sirius hopped off the table and stuck his tongue out at Remus. "But I dun wanna!" he said as he took his pink stripped socks off his ears.

"Nice socks mate!" James called to him from across the room.

"Thanks!" Sirius yelled. "They match my panties!"

"Your... panties..?" Peter repeated. "I do _not_ want to know. I'm leaving," he announced as he walked out the door.

"Where's my hairbrush?" Sirius yelled.

"You don't need to yell, Sirius," Remus muttered. "We're all right here in the very same SMALL room. Oh, my aching head."

"Marco!" Sirius yelled in a random replaying of the Christmas of their seventh year.

"Polo!" James yelled back.

"Pollo!" responded Sirius

"Polio!" shouted James.

"AIDS!" called Sirius.

"If you guys don't cut it out I'm gonna MURDER someone!" Remus yelled.

"Aww, Remus," Sirius said. "No one ever said that..."

"I'm saying it now," Remus told him. "And I mean it."

"Ummmmmm, I'm gonna go check on the girls..." Sirius announced as he edge away from the homicidal Remus.

"Bye-bye!" James called.

"Thank god..." Remus sighed once Sirius had left the room. "He's too loud. It's nerve-wracking."

Ha-ha," James laughed. "You're more nervous than I am, aren't you?"

"Probably," Remus admitted. " I have to perform the ceremony. You're only getting married."

"Yes well"

"HELP!" Sirius screamed, running into the room. "Sexy Gen in her formal dress is gonna murder me!"

"You probably deserve it then," Remus muttered. "C'mon guys. It's about time. Nervous James?"

"Hell yeah."

"Well, you're not alone."

-tbc-

* * *

A.N. Just a little explanation for those who I confused last chapter. Marci, Celeste and Gen are. Gen is a black-haired girl with blue eyes and her full name is Gwenddolyn Elizabeth Moore. Celeste has brown hair and brown eyes and her full name is Celeste Michelle Helms. Marci has blonde hair and green eyes and her full name is Marci Nicole Morrow. Gen and Marci are cousins. All three girls are The Werewolf Mage's OC's. 


	3. The Ceremony

A.N. This is the LAST chapter (I've actually finished something! Phwee!). I hope you enjoyed it.

* * *

The Ceremony

As Lily's parents were Muggles and James parents were a witch and a wizard, the wedding was a mixture of both traditional cultures. At Mrs. Evan's request, Lily and the rest of the wedding party wore Muggle formal clothes. The wedding was held in a church, also at Mrs. Evan's request.

Lily and James were walked to the alter by each other's best friends (Gen walked with James and Sirius walked with Lily) as was wizarding tradition. The ceremony itself was a mixture as well.

At the alter stood Remus. A mutual friend was supposed to perform the ceremony and Remus had gladly volunteered. He was dressed up in a tuxedo and his shoulder length chestnut brown hair was pulled back in a ponytail.

The music ended. Remus adjusted his reading glasses and cleared his throat.

"Dearly beloved, family and friends, we are gathered here today to witness the joining of this couple in holy matrimony." He stepped down from the podium so that he was directly in front of Lily and James.

"Do you, Lily Evans, take this wizard to be be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold in sickness and health, for richer and poorer, forsaking all others so long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Lily answered.

"And do you, James Potter, take this lovely witch to be be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold in sickness and health, for richer and poorer, forsaking all others so long as you both shall live?"

"I do," James said.

Remus nodded and Marci stepped forward with an oak box in her hands. Celeste opened it and handed Remus the gold ceremonial dagger.

"James," Remus said. James held out his hands compliantly. Remus carefully sliced each of James's hands horizontally across the palm.

"I love you Lily," James whispered to his beloved as his blood flowed from the cuts.

"I love you too," Lily whispered back as Remus cut her palms as well.

The two of them looked to Remus, who nodded. Slowly they brought their hands together out in front of them and intertwined fingers.

"By the power vested in me," Remus said, "I proclaim you husband and wife."

There was a flash of blinding white light as he said this, Moments later the newly wed couple let go of each others hand and inspected them. There were no cuts, no scars, no marks.

"Ladies and gentlemen, witches and wizards," said Remus, "I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Potter!"

Lily and James turned to face the crowd, their faces glowing with pure love and happiness.

"James," Lily whispered as the audience clapped and cheered. "I'm pregnant."

"Lily?" James asked.

"Yes?"

"I love you!" he exclaimed and threw his arms around her as he kissed her.

-fin-

* * *

Awwww! Cuteness! Review: D 


End file.
